Temptress of the Night
by Joker Extreme
Summary: A reimagining of how Morrigan Aensland grew from a young girl to a beautiful woman and eventually, a legendary Darkstalker.
1. Chapter 1

-Temptress of the Night-

A Story in Three Parts

**Part I: The Child**

Chapter 1

There's a storm tonight. The weather in the realm of Makai is not unlike that in the human realm, and tonight is one of the worst storms in several years. But despite the torrents of rain and the raucous thunder and lightning, a woman races through the storm.

-?- "*pant pant pant pant*" The woman is undoubtedly pregnant, about ready to give birth at any moment. She hasn't the energy to fly. She ignores the pain of her contractions as she arrives at the door of the Aensland castle and begins to pound relentlessly on it.

-?- "Please! PLEASE HELP ME!"

-Belial- "Who is she?" Belial Aensland, head of the clan and one of the Makai rulers, rushes down the hallway with two of his servants.

-Lucien- "We're not sure, my lord."

-Mudo- "She seems like just a peasant, lord. I was uncomfortable allowing her into the castle, but Lucien assisted that we-"

-Belial- "I did not inquire about your petty arguments, Mudo."

-Lucien- "The woman appears to be a succubus, sire."

-Belial- "Bah! I detest those whorish creatures. Have her leave the castle at once."

-Mudo- "I told you, Lucien!"

-Lucien- "B-but my lord!"

-Belial- "What?"

-Lucien- "The woman is pregnant. In fact, she's about to-"

-?- "!"

-Everyone- "…!"

-Mudo- "Th-that was…!"

-Belial- "Where is she now?"

-Lucien- "We brought her to the infirmary, sire."

-Belial- "Take me to her."

-?- "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! *sob* MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!"

-Doctor- "Try to breathe, Miss, you have to _breathe!_" Belial swings the doors open and enters the infirmary.

-Belial- "How is she?"

-Doctor- "Not good, sir. She's well into labor, but…"

-Belial- "What?"

-Doctor- "She hasn't much longer to live."

-?- "*pant pant pant pant*" Belial slowly approaches the woman.

-Belial- "Succubus…I am Belial Aensland, leader of the Aensland clan. Why have you come here to my castle?"

-?- "…Co…come closer, please…"

-Belial- "…" He leans closer to her, as she brings her lips to his ear. She then whispers more softly than any living being.

-Belial- "…This is what you ask of me?"

-?- "It's my only request, lord."

-Belial- "…Very well. I shall care for your daughter."

-?- "Hah…thank…y…" She slowly closes her eyes. ….

-Belial- "Is she…?" The doctor checks her pulse.

-Doctor- "*sigh* My lord, I'm afraid she ha-"

-?- "!" Her eyes open again, as an eerie black light comes pouring out of her eyes and mouth. The people surrounding her are immediately blown back to the walls as the woman slowly rises from her place. She screams an unintelligible language as the others look on in horror. But Belial Aensland simply watches. And waits. Before long, the woman is enveloped in a ball of the black light and vanishes, as if she had never been there. The room remains in silence. Everyone remains quiet. That is, except for…

"Aaaaaahhhh! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

-Belial- "…" He slowly picks himself up and makes his way to the center of the room.

-Lucien- "My lord!" He ignores the warnings of his servants and approaches the small infant naked and crying on the floor. He carefully picks it up and cradles it in his arms.

-Baby- "Ah…ha-hah!" The baby reaches out for its newly adoptive father.

-Belial- "Hm…a girl, are you?" He immediately remembers someone. A woman from his past. Someone very dear to him.

-Belial- "How does…Morrigan sound?" The girl smiles.

-Belial- "Hm. Morrigan Aensland."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Morrigan- "Waaaaaaahhh!" Lucien picks her up and starts to rock her.

-Lucien- "There, there, it's all right, little one."

-Lucien(thinking)- "Tch! I can't believe this! Five months now I've had to deal with this! I'm Master Belial's right hand man, and I've been demoted to babysitter! And she's not even of royal blood! Ooh, why the Master decided to adopt this little nuisance is beyond me!" Mudo runs in, carrying several toys and other baby things.

-Mudo- "Whew! How is she?"

-Lucien- "She's been crying all morning. I don't know what we're supposed to do…"

-Mudo- "God, you're starting to sound like a woman. More so than usual…"

-Lucien- "Just give me the bottle." Mudo shakes the bottle and hands it to Lucien.

-Lucien- "There, there, little one. Are you hungry?"

-Morrigan- "Waaahhh!"

-Lucien- "Come on…you need your energy…"

-Morrigan- "Ahhhhh!"

-Lucien(becoming agitated)- "Drink _up_, little one…"

-Morrigan- "Ah-haaaaah!"

-Lucien- "JUST DRINK, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Morrigan opens her eyes, which have sharpened severely.

-Morrigan(woman's voice)- "How _dare _you take that tone with _me!"_

-Lucien- "…Huh?" A spike-ended tentacle grows from her back and strikes Lucien's hand, causing him to drop the bottle.

-Lucien- "Ah!"

-Morrigan- "Just who do you think you are dealing with, you pathetic little worm?" More tentacles grow from her back and send Lucien flying into the wall.

-Mudo- "Lucien!" Morrigan explodes into a black and purple aura, forming around her in the shape of a beautiful woman.

* * *

-Belial- "Hm?" He looks to the tower outside from the window of his study and sees a dark ominous vortex emanating from it. Without hesitation, he closes his book and runs.

* * *

-Lucien- "M…my lady, plea-"

-Morrigan- "Do not speak to me! You are nothing but an insignificant mortal fool. I am the most powerful being in the entire realm of Makai! The very rulers of Hell itself tremble at my feet! My powers are the stuff that your feeble mortal soul cannot even _begin _to comprehend!" She points several of her tentacles at the two servants.

-Lucien and Mudo- "*gasp*"

-Morrigan- "And now, for evoking my wrath, you both shall di-"

-Belial- "Morrigan!"

-Morrigan- "*gasp*" She turns around to face her father.

-Belial- "…"

-Lucien and Mudo- "Master!"

-Morrigan- "Daddy!" She dispels the tentacles and flies over to him, taking him in her aura-formed arms.

-Lucien and Mudo- "Daddy?"

-Morrigan- "Oh, Daddy, I missed you so much!"

-Belial- "Morrigan, what's happened here? You've made such a mess of things."

-Morrigan- "But I didn't mean it. Lucien was being so mean and yelling at me…"

-Lucien- "Th-that's not true!"

-Belial- "That's no excuse to toss around your things. I want you to apologize to Lucien right now."

-Morrigan- "But Daddy, I-"

-Belial- "_Now_, child."

-Morrigan- "*sigh* …I'm sorry, Lucien…"

-Lucien- "It…it's all right, my lady…" Belial picks up the bottle from the floor.

-Belial- "Now why don't you settle down? It's time for your bottle."

-Morrigan- "Okay…I love you, Daddy."

-Belial- "I love you too, sweetheart." The aura around Morrigan begins to fade away as baby Morrigan falls into Belial's arms.

-Morrigan- "Ah-ha!"

-Belial- "There, there…"

-Lucien and Mudo- "…Ugh." They both faint.

* * *

-Lucien- "Master, how in the world did you manage to accomplish that?"

-Belial- "It's been five months, Lucien. I've spent a lot more time with the child than you would think. I've already handled this kind of situation more than once."

-Lucien- "More than once! How many times has this happened!"

-Mudo- "I'm sorry, sir, but I believe we have other matters we must address."

-Belial- "Yes, Mudo. I am aware."

-Mudo- "That child…her power was unlike anything I've ever seen."

-Belial- "I've looked into it. It seems that her powers rival that of any S-class demon in Makai. Even my own…"

-Lucien- "I'm terribly sorry, my lord. If we had known what would happen, we would never have taken that woman in at all."

-Belial- "On the contrary, Lucien. My only regret is that the child is without her birth parents. Morrigan will become a powerful asset to the Aensland clan. However…"

-Lucien- "Sir?"

-Belial- "If left unchecked, Morrigan has the potential to destroy not only our world, but everything else in her path."

-Mudo- "I agree. At her young age, she's far too dangerous."

-Lucien- "What do you propose we do, Lord Belial?"

-Belial- "…"

* * *

-Belial- "Is everything prepared?"

-Priest- "Yes, lord. Now all we need is the infant."

-Belial- "…Yes." He takes the sleeping child cradled in his arms and sets her in the middle of one of three intricate circles connected together by an even more intricate triangle.

-Priest- "And the three vessels?"

-Belial- "Yes." He goes to another circle and places a purple gemstone in its center, and in the last he opens a black portal.

-Belial- "I've prepared a pocket dimension for one part of her. It's a place where she won't be able to access until her eighteenth birthday."

-Preist- "Very well. Everything is set. I'll begin now, my lord."

-Belial- "…All right." The priest opens his book as Belial walks in front of the circle around Morrigan.

-Preist- "Valde filiolus orbis Makai, ego ingenero vos. Scindo animus illae parvulus quod qua illic eram unus, partum trēs." Slowly, the entire circle begins to emit a purple glow.

-Preist- "Valde filiolus orbis Makai, ego ingenero vos. Scindo animus illae parvulus quod qua illic eram unus, partum trēs. Valde filobus orbis Makai…" The child Morrigan begins to float into the air, and the woman-shaped aura forms around her.

-Morrigan- "Mm…Daddy?"

-Belial- "…Morrigan…" Morrigan reaches out to him, but a black and purple field shoots up around her.

-Preist- "Grr! Valde filiolus orbis Makai, ego ingenero vos! Scindo animus…"

-Morrigan- "Daddy? Daddy, what happening? Daddy!"

-Belial- "I'm sorry, my daughter…but Daddy has to do this. I'm sure one day you'll understand."

-Morrigan- "I can't hear you! Daddy, what's going on! I'm scared, Daddy! Daddy!" She starts banging on the field.

-Morrigan- "Let me out, Daddy! I want to be with you, Daddy! I'm so scared!"

-Preist- "…illic eram unus, partum trēs! VALDE FILOBUS…"

-Morrigan- "Daddy, please, I…ah! D…Daddy…I feel funny…"

-Belial- "Ah…" He desperately tries to hold back his tears.

-Morrigan- "Daddy, I don't feel good! What's happening to me, Daddy!" She continues to smash on the field, making several small cracks.

-Belial- "Morrigan…" He places his hand on the field.

-Morrigan- "*gasp*" She suddenly stops banging.

-Morrigan- "…Daddy?"

-Belial- "Morrigan…my child…" The tears are streaming down his face.

-Morrigan- "Daddy?" A single tear runs down her cheek.

-Belial- "…I love you very much." Morrigan places her own hand opposite his.

-Morrigan- "I love you too, Daddy."

-Preist- "PARTUM TRĒS!"

-Morrigan- "DA-" The room becomes filled with a brilliant light. The light fades, and the two men emerge unscathed. All that remains in the circle are the gemstone and the sleeping child, both of which briefly glow with a purple light.

-Belial- "…"

-Priest- "It is done, my lord."

-Belial- "Thank you. Now please leave us." The priest leaves the room.

-Belial- "*sigh*" He takes Morrigan in his arms.

-Morrigan- "…"

-Belial- "This is only for a little while, my dear. I want you to have a normal life, for however short a time that may be. I want you to be my little girl…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seven years later (roughly 45 human years)

-Belial- "*sigh*"

-Lucien- "Sire? Sire, are you listening?"

-Belial- "Hm? Yes, Lucien. Please continue."

-Lucien- "As I was saying, the next meeting of the houses is to be held in the human world, and…" He stares at Belial, who has once again begun to lose focus.

-Lucien- "Lord Belial!"

-Belial- "Yes, Lucien!"

-Lucien- "This meeting is very important, and it's crucial that we have all of our information prepared before then. If you're not able to-"

-Belial- "Yes, actually, I'm very tired. Perhaps we could prepare later." He hurries off.

-Belial- "Why don't you take the day off, Lucien?"

-Lucien- "…That child is beginning to become a nuisance."

* * *

-Mudo- "*sigh* Now…let's try this again. If I have three apples, and I have four friends that_ also_ have three apples each, how many apples do we have altogether?"

-Morrigan- "Um…well…you have three…"

-Mudo- "Yes."

-Morrigan- "And…you have four friends…and your four friends have three apples…"

-Mudo- "Yes, yes!"

-Morrigan- "So you get…seven?"

-Mudo- "…No. You do not have seven apples."

-Morrigan- "Grrrrr…math is hard, Mudo! Can't we do something fun?"

-Mudo- "You must study hard every day, Lady Morrigan."

-Morrigan- "Can't we just do more martial arts training? I like that!"

-Mudo- "…! U-uh…" He cringes as he remembers the several broken bones and reconstructive surgeries that he went through during his last training session.

-Mudo- "Let's just stick to academics for now, my lady."

-Morrigan- "Hmph! You're no fun, Mudo!"

-Mudo- "My lady…" *knock knock*

-Morrigan- "*gasp*" She gets up from her desk and runs for her bedroom door.

-Mudo- "M-My lady!"

-Morrigan- "Ha, ha!" She swings the door open.

-Morrigan- "Daddy!"

-Belial- "Well, hello, child."

-Morrigan- "Hmph!" She jumps into the air and tries to spin kick his head.

-Morrigan- "Hah!"

-Belial- "Oh." Without a beat, Belial grabs her leg, spins and hurls her into the wall outside her bedroom.

-Morrigan- "Grrrr!" She plants her feet on the wall and pushes off, readying another kick.

-Belial- "Too slow." He leans back, dodging the kick and grabs Morrigan.

-Morrigan- "Aw, darn it! I thought I had you this time!"

-Belial- "You're never going to beat me, little girl!" He starts tickling the child.

-Morrigan- "Wah! Daddy, stop! Ha, ha, ha!"

-Mudo- "L-Lord Belial, control yourself!"

-Belial- "Coochie-coo! Coochie-coochie-coo!"

-Morrigan- "Daddy! Ha, ha, ha!"

-Mudo- "My lord, this is highly unbecoming of someone such as yourself! Besides, the young mistress still has her lessons."

-Belial- "Hm? Oh, hello, Mudo. Did you just arrive?"

-Mudo- "You just noticed me!" Belial looks at the chalkboard.

-Belial- "Oh, I see you're studying math. How is it, Morrigan?"

-Morrigan- "It's really hard, Daddy! Mudo's a bad teacher!"

-Mudo(gritting)- "Wh-Why you…"

-Belial- "Is that right?"

-Morrigan- "Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

-Belial- "Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad. Let's see…now, Morrigan. If there are five people and they each have three apples, how many apples do they have in total?"

-Morrigan- "Hm…ah! Fifteen! Fifteen apples!"

-Mudo- "Wha…!"

-Belial- "That's right! See, math isn't so difficult, now, is it?"

-Mudo- "H-How did you do that, master?"

-Morrigan- "Daddy's just a better teacher than you are, Mudo! Nyah!"

-Belial- "Now, now, child. Mudo's a wonderful teacher."

-Mudo- "Th-Thank you, sire!"

-Morrigan- "Mm…"

-Belial- "Hm. But I'm sure you're tired of these lessons. Why don't we go for a walk instead?"

-Morrigan- "Hah…yeah, yeah! Can I ride on your shoulders. Daddy?"

-Belial- "Of course you can!" He takes Morrigan and props her on his shoulders.

-Morrigan- "Wow…! I'm so high up! Daddy's so tall!"

-Belial- "I'll have her back in time to finish her lessons before dinner, all right, Mudo?"

-Mudo- "As you wish, sire." The father and daughter leave.

* * *

-Morrigan- "Daddy?"

-Belial- "What is it, my child?"

-Morrigan- "Why do I have to learn all this math and stuff? It's so boring!"

-Belial- "Well, you need a proper education for when you grow up."

-Morrigan- "But _why?_"

-Belial- "Hm. Look." He turns around to the manor.

-Belial- "What do you see there, Morrigan?"

-Morrigan- "Hm? It's just the house, Daddy."

-Belial- "It's not just a house. It's Aensland Manor. Do you know what Daddy does for a living?"

-Morrigan- "Daddy's the head of the Aensland House!"

-Belial- "That's right. And the head of a house is very important. There are more like me, like Daddy's friend, Demitri. He's head of the Maximoff house. Together, we watch over Makai and make sure it remains a peaceful place for all of us."

-Morrigan- "So…you're like a superhero!"

-Belial- "Well, if you put it that way, I suppose. But that's not the point. Morrigan, one day, Aensland House will be passed down to you and you will become its new head."

-Morrigan- "Then I'd be a superhero like you!"

-Belial- "Exactly. You'll be charged with protecting all of Makai. When that happens, I want you to be strong and smart and be a better superhero that I could ever dream to be."

-Morrigan- "No!"

-Belial- "Hm?"

-Morrigan- "I don't wanna be head of the Aensland House! You're always gonna be the head, Daddy!"

-Belial- "Is that so?"

-Morrigan- "You're the strongest, smartest person in the world! There's no way I could be like you, Daddy, not in a million years!"

-Belial- "Hm…is that so?"

-Morrigan- "Yep!"

-Belial- "All right then, what _do_ you want to be when you grow up?"

-Morrigan- "I wanna be a dancer!"

-Belial- "A dancer?"

-Morrigan- "Uh-huh! Dancing is so much fun!"

-Belial- "Then how about we sign you up for lessons, huh?"

-Morrigan- "*gasp* Really, Daddy?"

-Belial- "Really."

-Morrigan- "Yay!"

-Belial(whispering)- "Ah, what am I going on about? You're still young."

-Morrigan- "You say something, Daddy?"

-Belial- "We should head back and finish your lessons, okay?"

-Morrigan- "*sigh* Do we have to?"

-Belial- "If you finish quickly, we can start training, if you'd like."

-Morrigan- "Oh…okay!"

-Belial- "Then let's go!" He starts running back to the manor.

-Morrigan- "Whee! Faster, Daddy!" As they make their way home, a woman flies overhead, looking back down at them.

-?- "…It's her…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Morrigan- "Noooo! I don't want you to go!" She tugs on her father's clothes.

-Belial- "Ah! Morrigan…we've been through this, child. This meeting is very important. I'll only be gone two weeks."

-Morrigan- "Why can't you have the meeting here? Why do have to go to the human world?"

-Belial- "Because in Makai, it's easy for spies to hear our plans. In the human world, even if someone does hear us, there will be no consequence."

-Morrigan- "I don't know what consequence means! Just stay home, Daddy! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!"

-Belial- "Morrigan!"

-Morrigan- "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

-Belial- "*sigh*"

* * *

-Mudo- "Well, I'm already for my trip with Lord Belial."

-Lucien- "…"

-Mudo- "Oh? Is something the matter, Lucien?"

-Lucien- "Grrrrr…"

-Mudo- "Sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

-Lucien- "One more time!"

-Mudo- "Very well." They play a round of rock-paper-scissors.

-Lucien and Mudo- "One, two, three!"

-Lucien- "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

-Mudo- "Rock beats scissors, I'm afraid. Don't worry, I'm sure you and Lady Morrigan will have a wonderful time together."

-Lucien- "I hate you…"

-Mudo- "I wonder where Lord Belial is. He's taking an awfully long time." Belial comes in, carrying luggage in his hands and a little girl on his leg.

-Morrigan- "…please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

-Lucien and Mudo- "Ugh…"

-Belial- "Heh. She's got a strong grip, this one!"

-Mudo- "Master, we should really be on our way. We have a very tight schedule." He opens a book and begins chanting an incantation.

-Belial- "Yes, I agree. Morrigan, the time for games is over. I really must be going now."

-Morrigan- "But…"

-Belial- "No buts!"

-Morrigan- "*sniffle* B-But I…" Tears start to form in her eyes.

-Belial- "…*sigh*" He crouches down to her side.

-Belial- "Child, you know that I would love nothing more than to spend my days with you. But I told you that this meeting is important for all of Makai. It's part of Daddy's superhero job, remember?"

-Morrigan- "…*sniffle*"

-Belial- "I want Makai to be the best possible world for you to live in and play in. Nothing but the best for my daughter." He wipes the tears from her eyes.

-Belial- "So no more tears, child. You've got to be a big girl and watch the House while I'm gone. This is a task I can trust only to an Aensland. Can you do that for me?"

-Morrigan- "…Okay, Daddy."

-Belial- "And I promise I'll be home as soon as possible and I'll make up for all our lost time, all right?"

-Morrigan- "*gasp* Okay!"

-Mudo- "The portal is ready, Lord."

-Belial- "I see. Lucien."

-Lucien- "Yes, Lord." He picks up Morrigan, who is still trying to fight back tears. Belial, with a soft smile, places a hand on her cheek.

-Belial- "I love you, Morrigan."

-Morrigan- "I love you too, Daddy."

-Belial- "Hm." He and Lucien turn to walk into the portal before it closes, leaving small traces of energy behind.

-Morrigan- "…"

* * *

-Morrigan- "When's Daddy coming back?"

-Lucien- "He's not any closer to coming home than he was when you asked thirty seconds ago, my lady."

-Morrigan- "Aw…I miss Daddy…"

-Lucien- "And he misses you too, I'm sure. But for now, you need to be strong for him." They walk into her bedroom.

-Morrigan- "*sigh*"

-Lucien- "Now, your father was kind enough to let you stay up past your bedtime to see him off. But now you need to rest. Tomorrow, we'll start up on your studies."

-Morrigan- "Yes, Lucien." Lucien places the child into her bed and tucks her in.

-Lucien- "Would you like me to read you a story?"

-Morrigan- "You're bad at reading stories! Daddy's better!"

-Lucien- "…*ahem* Very well, then. Good night, Lady Morrigan. Please call for me should you need anything." He leaves the bedroom.

-Morrigan- "…*sigh*" She closes her eyes.

* * *

In the days that pass, Morrigan goes about her usual routine. She studies with Lucien and exercises every day, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that her father isn't home. But it soon becomes harder and harder for her. She always manages to remember doing everything with her father and having the most fun a child could have. Soon enough, her patience begins to run thin. Then, one night…

* * *

-?- "Morrigan…Morrigan, my child…"

-Morrigan- "Mm…huh?" She slowly opens her eyes.

-?- "Morrigan…"

-Morrigan- "Ah! Wh-Who's there? Lucien!"

-?- "Morrigan, come here…"

-Morrigan- "…! The window…?" She begins to step out of bed, but hesitates. Her hands have begun to shake.

-Morrigan- "Ah! N…No! I have to be strong for Daddy! I have to protect the Aensland house!" She clenches her fists and runs to the window to find the source of the voice.

-Morrigan- "Where are you? Show yourself, you meanie!" It is then that a figure floats down from behind her.

-?- "Fly."

-Morrigan- "*gasp*" Before she can fully turn around, it's too late. The figure pushes her out of the window.

-Morrigan- "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lucien bursts through the doors of her bedroom.

-Lucien- "My lady, I came as fast as I…ah!" He soon realizes that no one is in the room.

-Lucien- "Lady Morrigan? Lady Morrigan!"

-Morrigan- "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

-Lucien- "Huh? It's coming from the window!" He runs to the window and sees Morrigan flying through the night sky with her new wings.

-Lucien- "She's…she's flying!"

* * *

-Morrigan- "Ha, ha, ha! I'm flying! I'm really flying!"

-?- "Well, of course you are."

-Morrigan- "Huh?" She looks to her side and sees a beautiful woman flying next to her.

-?- "It's in your blood."

-Morrigan- "You're the voice from before! You're so pretty!"

-?- "Why, thank you!"

-Morrigan- "So you knew that I would fly if I fell?"

-?- "I know everything about you, Morrigan. I know more than even your father."

-Morrigan- "Huh? But Daddy's Daddy! He knows everything!"

-?- "There are many things I must discuss with you, Morrigan. You and your father. What do you say we pay him a visit?"

-Morrigan- "*gasp* We can go see Daddy in the human world!"

-?- "If you like."

-Morrigan- "Please, please, please!"

-?- "Then to the human world we go!" They both continue to fly into the distance.

-Morrigan- "Thank you sooooo much…um…"

-?- "Hm? You don't know who I am? I'm surprised, Morrigan!"

-Morrigan- "_Should _I know you?"

-?- "My name is Jedah. Jedah Domah. I'm your mother, child."


End file.
